The Blood-Bringer Chronicles
by Skyrim's Saviour
Summary: COMPLETE! It's been 10 years since Bormir Bloodbringer has seen war but this is changing. The civil war is won but the freedom war has just begun. He and his army of completely different races will fight the oppression of tyrranny or die in honor. R
1. Chapter 1

**INVADED**

It was a bright sunny day when I woke up, I could hear the birds singing. I can still remember ten years ago, I think to myself, caressing the circle shaped scar which was caused by Alduin when I got to close and he stabbed me with his pointed tail. I left my house and went into Windhelm.

"Morning, General Blood-Bringer." several Stormcloaks say as I pass by.

I climbed up into the battlements to see the sun stretch across the land. The view is beautiful from up here you can see the sun rise in the east and set in the west. This was the anniversary of Skyrim's civil war, we won, thankfully, but at a great cost I saw too many of my people I called brother die all those years ago, including Ralof, but their in Sovngarde now. We all gather in front of the Palace of kings to pay respect to our fallen brothers. Ulfric gives a speech in their memory." Sons and Daughters of Skyrim, today we celebrate our freedom from the Imperials of Cyrodiil but we also celebrate the lives of the fallen who helped aid our cause for a free Skyrim. They were our friends and family and they are sorely missed but find solace that they are in Sovngarde drinking a mead that can only be found in such places. Ten years to the day they have been gone but stayed in our hearts. and I call for a celebratory feast in their memory to their lost lives and to our prosperous ones in the palace of kings. Welcome one and all!" He exclaims over a loud cheer from the crowds.

A few hours later I again climb the battlements to see if anyone is approaching the city and I see legions of people armed with swords and great-swords and axes and battleaxes and warhammers! i half jump half climb down the stairs to alert Ulfric.

"High king Ulfric, there are legions marching on the city!" I exclaim exhausted

"What!" he shouts ,shocked. "Alert the barracks and evacuate the city," He says to a soldier ",Take up arms General, we are going to war!"

"At once" I say turning to leave the palace and run to my house.

Once i'm in my house i open my cupboard and take my Stormcloak general sword and armour and pray to talos that we can repel the attackers. I sprint back to Ulfric to find him in his royal armour.

"General, take charge of the first battalion, I'll take the second and Galmar takes the third." He explains.  
just as he is finished speaking the door opens and a Windhelm soldier exclaims.

"The Aldmeri Dominion are the attackers!"

"How do you know?" I ask.

"They breached the city, we can't repel them."He says,despairing.

"I've battled dragons. I'll be fucked if any Elf kills me!" I shout defiantly.

I run out and he was right they have breached the city and are progressing on the palace. I run to meet them and cut at least 6 heads from their shoulders. Then, I'm grabbed from behind and very nearly knocked out until I remember the words of power I was taught by the Greybeards

" ZUN HAL VIIK!" I shout and rip his weapon from his grasp just as he is about to slit my throat and then slip from his grasp and slit his neck.

I hear another shout ,it's Ulfric, I instantly run to help. In a matter of minutes I reach Ulfric. Just as I approach an archer hits Ulfric in the forearm. He grunts as he retracts it from his arm. Someone knocks him out and I run to his aid.I run to a wall and spring off it,making my foot connect with his jawbone.I hear it crack , making it clear that it had been broken. I try to awaken Ulfric to no avail. I decide that I would need to defend the  
Palace as best as possible. Legions upon legions are volleyed at the city. I close the big doors and bring tables and I even managed to shift Ulfric's throne to the doors. I drag Ulfric into his Mage's room and manage to hide him behind a few storage barrels.

"Listen, Ulfric. I doubt you can hear me but if any of your mind is conscious then get out of here dress as a peasant if you need to but keep a low profile. It was a pleasure fighting with you." I say, saluting him for what looked like for the last time.

I walk back into the main hall. I hear Elvish voices shouting to get the doors open. I pray to Talos. I ready myself for death. I ready my voice. They manage to crack open the doors. They now knew that I had blocked it and would probably try to burn away the wooden majority of the barrier. They manage to set alight the tables and they burn away quicker than I would have liked._ Elvish magic,_ I say to myself. They barge open the doors and flood in.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" I shout and set most of them alight.

It didn't stop them. I manage to kill a few but they managed to bring me to the floor. What could only be assumed as a general approached me.

"A Dragonborn! This is the best day in my life!" He exclaims, before he kicks me and blackout...


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPRISONED**

When I wake up I'm in a tiny jail cell in a dungeon. The Aldmeri must have taken control of Windhelm as I heard voices that I've never heard a Nord use this is what they said:

"What do we do with the prisoners and especially the two with the voice?" One asked the other.

"Interrogate and execute, we've already taken charge of most holds in Skyrim and its been much the same in each of them." Was the reply.

_Well no bastard elf is killing me!, I_ think to myself and search the room for an escape route. I find a grate on the floor but it is locked tight and I need to get out of here fast, I_ could always shout it apart but that would alert the guards_, I think to myself and again search the room for lock-picks. I only find one though and there won't be only one locked door or gate so I'd best make this count. Getting the grate off wasn't much of a problem but finding my way through the maze of tunnels below was, after about what had to be 20 minutes of walking in complete circles I found a hatch in the roof. I manage to open it but see an elf standing just in front, T_his should be easy enough, _and drag the elf down into the dark tunnels. I take his armor and weapons and jump up into the barracks again. When I peek out the door I see a chest which usually keeps prisoner's belongings , I hope my armor and weapons are there but Talos' only knows because they intended to kill me and i don't know what good armor is to a dead man, still I walk up to the chest and find it's locked ,_surprise surprise, _I say to myself. I turn around to see if there are any elves about , only one that's sleeping, I try to pick the lock but break the lock pick ,_shit, _I think to myself. I have to break the lock with a dagger of sorts but the noise would surely wake the elf so I walk up to him and make his sleep permanent. I then turn to the chest and manage to break it's lock. I open the chest and , Talos be praised, that my armour and weapons were there. I change out of the elf's thalmor armor and change into my Stormcloak set.

I walk out of the barracks and hear more elven voices, I crouch and listen,

"Do you know what happened to Ulfric?" An Elf asked

"Dead," the other repied," did it myself." He added in a smug way

They walk away laughing to each other and I follow them and kill them both ,remorseless,_ that's for you ulfric, _I say to the sky hoping he'll hear me. When I next get a proper look at Windhelm it's a shell of a city, the houses and buildings are reduced to rubble and I'm surprised that the palace is still in one piece,especially because I burned it. I decide I need to go to Riverwood and collect some Septims I have in a permanently reserved room I have at the inn there. I leave Windhelm and head for the deserted stables, apart from a few horses, I take a chestnut brown horse and head for Riverwood.

After at least two days ,non-stop, I come to pass Whiterun. It's worse than Windhelm. the houses are flattened, the inns and shops are rubble and dragonsreach is barely taller than a skeever! As I pass closer to the gates I see that children are lined up. I repress this.

"The Aldmeri Dominion are taking Skyrim for themselves!" I think aloud.

I push on to Riverwood ,after seeing the horrors of Whiterun this can't be worse, and in an hour I'm there. To my surprise Riverwood is still standing and there isn't and Elf in sight ,_ The elves must only want the larger cities, _I think to myself. I walk into the Sleeping Giant Inn and go to my room to collect my Septims and a Talos amulet . I walk out of my room to be met by Delphine and she wants answers I don't have

"What in the name of Talos' is going on?!" she asks obviously referring to Whiterun.

"I don't know. all I know is that the Aldmeri Dominion are wanting Skyrim, the same thing that happened to Whiterun happened to Windhelm, Ufric is dead and I'd say the same for Balgruuf." I reply

"What in the divines would the elves want with Skyrim?" she asks

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." I say and leave the inn.

I decide I need to get a blessing from the warrior stone in case I get jumped by Elves, so I go to the warrior stone and decide there that I need to learn new shouts from the Greybeards. So I head to Ivarstead to go to the inn because it was already getting dark and I didn't want to walk up seven thousand steps in pitch black. After a few hours on horse back I finally make it to Ivarstead and go to Vilmeyr's inn and rent a room and go straight to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE WAY OF THE VOICE**

I wake up at around 7am and leave straight away and head to High Hrothgar. I arrive in few hours and speak to Argneir about the words of power

"Argneir, i need more help with my thu'um." I say

" What do you need?" he asks

"Words." I reply

"Why?" he asks again

"To help free Skyrim from the Aldmeri Dominion." I explain

" I can't help you. The greybeards can't side with anyone in any war." he says

" You have to! Skyrim will be taken and ruled by some bastard elf who just got appointed because he got lucky in a war!" I shout

" Speak to Paarthurnax." he says and I leave up the Throat of the World.

I get to Paarthurnax and he agrees after some talking to. he taught me the words for shrouded vision, bend will and aura whisper. the words for shrouded vision were faas ra plah, the words for aura whisper were laas yah nir and bend will were gol ha dov. I decide to go to whiterun and get out of this armor and get a bed roll or tent. When I arrive at whiterun I find a few stalls and buy a tent and some steel armor. I take a horse to Riften because i need Information and the Thieves Guild always have some. I manage to get closer to the city and i would have went further but my horse fell over tired so I tied him to a tree and i set up my tent and fell into a deep sleep...

I woke up about 11am and saw shadows on my tent, They were either elves or bandits either way they weren't killing me, I grasp my sword and burst of my tent and caught one by surprise by putting a slit in his throat but the other was prepared and put up a good fight. Every attack he had I had an equally good counter and the same for him. Finally, I manage to send him to the ground and just as I'm about to kill him he speaks "Wait is that you, lad?" the bandit asks "Brynjolf?!"I ask, shocked to see a thief of his skill reduced to a petty bandit

"Aye, it's me lad, now could you let me get off the floor."he asks.

"What in the name of talos happened to you ?" I ask shocked.

"Well I'll start from the beginning then. When the Aldmeri came to Skyrim we already knew about it , you know we being the eyes and ears of Skyrim, so we tried to warn the jarl of riften to send word to the other nine jarls as well as the high king but the jarl wouldn't listen, wouldn't listen to thieves apparently. We know the story within the holds anyway the buildings leveled and surprisingly the palaces are still standing ,except a few, and the jarls are dead and the elves have assumed control of Skyrim." he explained.

"Well I'm looking to free up Skyrim but I'd need an army if you're willing to fight and kill some elves then I'd be happy for you to sign up." I say

" Elf killing guaranteed?" he asks

"oh yes!" i say almost laughing at the question

"Then I'm in," he says ",who else is there?" he asks

"Me and you but I'm gathering to take back one hold and then we can build a bigger army and work like that." I explain

"Where do we start?" he asks a smile stretching across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**GATHERING AN ARMY**

We decided that we needed an army and the best place to start was probably with the Companions of Jorrvaskr, so we headed for Whiterun.

" By the way, Brynjolf you never said, what happened to the Theives Guild?" I asked, still not sure what actually happened to them.

"Either sniffing the new jarl's arse or dead." he says, with a hint of hate in his voice.

After that there wasn't many talking points so the rest of the journey was a long one, but we eventually made it to Whiterun at night. It was still in same mess as it was a few days ago but it was slightly better. When we went to Jorrvaskr there was only a pile of rubble. We had to find someone who would easily comply with what we were doing and that was an easy task because I don't think there's a Nord in Skyrim who wanted to be ruled by elves, but we thought some-one with personal ties to the Companions so we went to find Fralia Greymane, which was easier said than done because the streets were deserted and the hostel was packed to the brim but we managed to find her in about half an hour.

"Fralia, do you know where the Companions have gone." I ask

"Either dead or under Dragonsreach." she says

"Ok, we'll break them out." I reply

"And how do we do this then?" Brynjolf asks

"Do you really need an answer, Brynjolf member of the theives?" I say sarcastically.

"Fair enough, Bormir Bloodbringer Master of the Guild." he says, with the same tone despite it was him who asked a stupid question.

Brynjolf and I spent the remainder of the night thinking up plans to break out the Companions but we weren't having much luck.

"What about if I were to kill a guard steal his armour walk out and take them with me when I leave." I say

" No, you'd be spotted instantly. The elves are stuck-up and brainy bastards you'd stick out like an Argonian in Sovngarde." he says, putting another plan to bed.

"I'll get jailed and break us all out." I say, hoping Brynjolf won't pick out any hidden flaws.

"Hmm, that could work." he says

"Finally!" I sigh, falling asleep in a chair.

When I wake up the sun is high in the sky and I remember what had to be done. So I went out into the center of the city and started praying to Talos ,because that was the most likely to piss them off the most, and it didn't take long before the guards took notice and threw me into a jail cell. I decided to wait a while so that the elves would forget about me and that didn't take long. I pick the lock and search for an isolated guard and that was easier said than done because they all seemed to travel in packs but I finally saw one sleeping and made it more than just sleep. I took his keys and found the companions filled in a few cells and when they saw me their voices filled the whole dungeons and probably woke the dark and damp halls themselves ,never mind the guards!

"SHHH! I whisper, slightly scared that the guards might start harassing us.

When I saw them out of their cells there were so few. It seemed that only Vilkas, Vignar, Aela, Skjor and Farkas had survived. We went in search of the chest which had our belongings in it and it didn't take long to find it. After we suited in our armour we headed back to Brynjolf and discussed where we should head next.

" Well, while I was waiting on you breaking out, I heard about groups of people who know their way around a sword and would be willing to rise against the Aldmeri" Brynjolf said with hope in his heart.

"So you're saying we fight with swords for hire when we've got our little gift that could well take out a hundred men." Vilkas said.

" No way, free Whiterun or not whatever way it turns out we will have a bounty higher than the sky!" I say, annoyed with the statement

"So what's it to be go on a trek the length of Skyrim to find people that might not even that might not even join us or take them on ourselves". Vignar says

" Well despite being one of the finest warriors in Skyrim I don't like the odds of 7 against what could be well over a thousand!" Skjor exclaimed.

"And I'm sure that the journey won't be an easy one but it's either we get ruled like dogs or we be free-born Nords!" I scold Vignar.

" Where do we even begin?" Aela asks almost in sync with Farkas

"Well, when I overheard the conversation they said they were based in Markarth." Brynjolf said.

" Then that's were we're heading." I say, agreeing for us all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A JOURNEY'S START**

We leave for Markarth in a few hours so there's not much time to gather resources and sharpen blades and gather arrows for the journey ahead. It's a dangerous place Whiterun now and I'm beginning to become well known with the guards for all the wrong reasons so the furthest I can go safely is the market of stalls trying to gather food for the week long journey ahead which I can't say I look forward but has to be done or the future of Skyrim looks life an elvish one. I managed to make it to the stables just outside Whiterun and get some horses for the Companions. When I get back a courier comes looking for me and I duck behind the ruins of Warmaidens.

"Bormir Blood-Bringer?" the courier inquired

"Yes, now what?" I ask trying to make him hurry away

" A letter." he says

"Thanks." I say and give him some septims to make him hurry away.

This is what the letter read:

Bormir Blood-Bringer, we are aware of your actions  
and we know that you are trying to free Skyrim  
from the the Aldmeri Dominion  
and we can help if you are willing to accept it  
meet us at now deserted temple of Dibella in Markarth  
**The Guardians Of Skyrim**

How they found me I don't but I guess the news that there was a dragonborn in Skyrim spread pretty fast and if they know then the Aldmeri Dominion must know.

We left for Markarth a few hours ago and the first day of the journey past quite uneventfully besides a little Elvish patrol which was taken care of easily. We spent the night telling tales about our journeys.

"Once I went to Sovngarde to kill Alduin and thats how I got this." I say, pointing to my war wound

"Bullshit, if that was true how did you get back?" Farkas asks.

"A certain shout." I say, a smile on my face

After that all the night was more or less silent because nobody thought of a good enough one that could contend with my little trip to Sovngarde. It was round about 12am when I was woken up that night by a large thumping noise. I got out of my tent and saw an eleven foot tall giant coming our way.

"GIANT!" I yell at the top of my voice.

"What?" they all slur, almost in sync.

"IT'S A FUCKING GIANT, NOW GRAB A PACK, A HORSE AND FUCKING RUN!" I scream again,already on my horse.

The giant definitely thought Nord was on the menu tonight and it very nearly was if we hadn't came across some ruins of some place and we didn't care what it was of just so long as we got away from that bastard. We very nearly were caught because the horses were to shocked to lie down but thankfully there was some kind of doorway, so we had no other Alternative but to hide in there and hope we don't get jumped by some draugr that has been wandering the halls for Talos' knows how long. We were just about to head back out when my curiosity bested me

"I wonder whats down here?" I ask. "Do you want to find out?" I ask them all.

"No, we've got to get to Markarth." Vignar said.

"There was no specific date in the letter." I say

"Wait, what letter?" Farkas asks.

"Did I not tell you, well any way now you know", I say ,"now are we going or not" I add, indicating the crypt.

" Right, fine." they all agree and we walk into the dark crypt


	6. Chapter 6

**THE CRYPT**

As we delved deeper into the heart of the crypt we noticed that there were signs of people living in the crypt recently, we suspected bandits or something.

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Farkas groaned

"I don't know exploring." Brynjolf answered

"If you like." I replied

"How do you know where you're going?" Farkas groaned, beginning to get on my nerves.

"I used to do this all the time, ten years ago, my eyesight still isn't too bad in the dark." I answer, beginning to show my anger

"Well, everybody needs a hobby." Farkas said."

"Then what's yours." I snap

"Well, I'm in the Companions but it couldn't be killing though can it ?" He asks sarcastically and that's where I lost it and pointed my blade to his throat.

"Give me one good reason not to push further!" I shout at him.

"Bormir, calm it." Brynjolf said.

I sheathed my blade with hesitation and walked further at an increased rate. We came to a door that wouldn't budge and we couldn't find a key among the many nooks and crannies.

"Everybody back." I say."FUS RO DAH!" I shout, taking the door of its hinges.

"Holy shit, I'm never going to get used to that." Brynjolf said.

When we go through the door frame we seen a man like figure and before I could say anything the Companions and Brynjolf were already chasing it. I ran after them but before I could catch them they had already floored him and were about to end his life.

"Wait!" I shout, I look at the unkempt face with an old memory being opened and then I remembered.

"Were the fuck have you been you son of a bitch," I say helping him up "I saw you die in battle." I add.

"Hello to you to!" He says sarcastically

"Who is it?" they all ask.

"An old friend, called Ralof." I say not sure whether to punch him for desertion or to smile for seeing him after all these years.

"To answer that question, at death's door and wandering Skyrim." He says.

"You need a wash and a shave." I say," How long have you been down here?" I ask, trying to block out his reeking smell

"Well let's just say I had a run in with a few aldmeri soldiers." He says," and also this place , or so I heard, has a bit of a name for always having some kind of priceless jewel ,you just need to know where to look." Ralof replied, pointing to the place where he was standing at.

"Well, then what are we waiting for let's find it." Brynjolf said.

So we all went searching for Ralof's gem. I couldn't be bothered so I went looking for my own treasures. After searching behind too many loose bricks I managed to find a strange sword with a weird sort of glow to it. I decided to replace it with my old sword of steel. I went back to the group and managed to find the gem without too much trouble.

"Finally!" Ralof exclaimed.

After we found that I wanted to know what really happened to Ralof.

"So what really happened?" I ask

"Right, I'll tell you. As you already know I should be dead. Died in battle like any Nord should. But here I am. So what happened was when I got stabbed by that Imperial the battle was very much over but I killed him and few others and then fell unconscious. The next time I saw light was on the back of a cart bound for Windhelm and the next time I felt the ground was when I fell off the cart going up said hill. there was a spring nearby so I could wash the wound and then I found two stones and a small branch to cauterise the wound. I then head back on the road to Windhelm but I was jumped by Imperial scouts and I was taken to the Solitude dungeons where I was interogated, I gave away enough information to keep myself useful but most of it lies, and after 6 months of planning i escaped and took bounties from stewards and barkeeps." He explained

"Why didn't you return to the war?" I ask.

"Well, It was over." he said.

"Do you know the way out?" I ask.

"It's up here." He said, pointing up towards a door.

"Right, we're leaving I said !" I told everyone ,who was still looking for treasure.

When we walked out into the bright sun my eyes were almost blinded. When my eyes properly adjusted I managed to see Markarth in the distance and just managed to see Sky Haven Temple.

"See I knew we'd be better off going through there." I said to Farkas, who was most opposed to taking the little trip.

He didn't reply but for only a small growl which gave me an immense satisfaction. We started to walk down to the city when we seen something rise over the distant hills to the south. It must've been something that came from the Summerset Isles because never in my travels have I seen it in Skyrim. We proceeded down the hill to Markarth at a quicker pace and we managed to get there just after the sunset that evening.

When we entered Markarth I can't say it was all that bad, but then you would say that considering it's completely made of stone! We turned to head to the temple and walked through the door.

**I know I said the temple of dibella in the previous chapter but if you have played Skyrim you'll know that it should be Sky Haven Temple and this is me taking blame after a friend pointed out the mistake. **


	7. Chapter 7

**THE GUARDIANS OF SKYRIM  
**

When we walked through the doors to the Temple we seen great masses of not only Nords but a whole variation of all the known races, I can't say this came as a surprise because most races ,including those of the Mer variations, hated the High Elves. When we finally got a good look at the crowds I noticed that a man, who looked awfully familiar, was talking to them as if he was trying to rally them for a battle or just tell them of the Aldmeri Dominions movements.

"Today the Elves have made further movement to grasp Skyrim," the Leader says," by finally taking Winterhold and yes I did say that Skyrim had fallen but the Eleves couldn't live in the harsh winter conditions and the men and women lived a few more free days ,but no-one could lend a blade or a bow to help their aid because the Aldmeri Dominion are far too many and most likely bigger now as half of the Summerset Isles must be recruited by now and I know most of you are wondering if we have had any word from the Dragonborn, sadly the answer is no." and thats were I cut him off.

"Excuse me." I say making my way through the now murmuring crowd.

"And who are you?" He asks

"I am Bormir Bloodbringer, to the greybeards Dovahkiin and friends Bormir." I say.

"Well, Mr Dragonborn! Come up here!" He says sarcastically

"Do you need proof?" I ask, hoping he would say no.

"It would be nice." He replies, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" I say " FUS RO DAH" I shout at the wall, trying to minimse the damage.

"OK, fair enough." he replies, dodging a bit of debris.

"Does anyone else doubt my Dragon blood?!" I demand

After a slight murmur of fright, shock and impressiveness I speak again.

"I am the Dragonborn! I have defeated Alduin in Sovngarde ,and you may choose to believe it or disbelieve it, I am gathering an army of Man and Mer, and all other races, all you need to do is promise your blade in battle. I know that there is not only Nord here, there are dark Elves, Wood elves, Argonians and many more of the races but I don't care what race you belong to, what your beliefs are and where you hail from, all I care for is your blade in battle and your and the honor of dying in battle with you. Now will you join or will you flee!" I say to the crowds

"YES!" They scream back

"Will you kill without mercy?" I ask them

"YES!" They reply again.

"We first regain control of Whiterun hold!" I shout to them.

They give a battle cry just as I walk off stage.

"Well, thank you Mr. Bloodbringer for that... inspiring speech but I decide what factions this group sides with!" the Leader says, making me gape in disbelief.

"But Skyrim is in peril. And is your name not "the Guardians of Skyrim". Yes, I can see you guarding it plenty good holed up in this tiny hall. You cannot seriously prevent them from wanting them to ignite Skyrim's flame for freedom." I say to them, and that's when it his identity hit me. " Galmar Stone-Fist!" I say finding it hard to believe that a once stormcloak general was so "anti-free Skyrim".

"Hello, General Bloodbringer." he said with a hint of loathing in his voice. " Yes, it's me and perhaps you're finding it hard to believe that I ,Galmar Stone-fist, does not want to send these people to their certain death and that is because I can't." he says.

"Either Alduin done something to my hearing that's just making itself present or you are most likely touched in the head!" I say, hoping there was a good explanation.

"They have my family." He says, close to breaking down.

"All the more reason to send them out to the Aldmeri, and when did you have a family?" I ask.

"I would but they have me under constant surveillance by spies and I did have a life after the war." He replies.

"I'll do it." I say " Send me with them. So long as they see me with the army they'll have no reason to arrest you." I say, hoping he would agree.

"Fine but promise me you'll find and free my family." He answers

" I'll do my best, where do they keep them?" I ask.

"They move them round a lot last time I heard they were in the dungeons under Dragonsreach." He replies.

"Just aswell we were beginning there anyway." I say.

After my talk with Galmar I turn to the crowds.

"Do you have war experience?" I ask them, most hands raise.

"Do you have your own weapons?"I question, all hands raise.

"I will lead you to victory and glory or death and honour, if you are willing to join me." I say to the crowds

"We are willing!" comes the reply.

I lead them outside to be met by a small handful of guards...


	8. Chapter 8

**ON THE RUN**

"Halt, the public have reported you on charges of disrupting the peace!" One of the guards say abruptly

"Disrupting the peace? I'm sure I have no idea what your on about." I say, trying to lead them off the scent of the fact that I'm a Dragon-born.

"Oh really, then what was that loud noise coming from the temple?" Another says.

"Oh, that was..."I stutter before sending my blade through his heart and then stabbing another, which sent me aback because as soon as the steel connected with his flesh he froze literally."RUN!" I shout to all who were behind me.

We started sprinting towards the exit and we were again met by guards which were easily dealt with, with a stab in the chest and a dagger between the eyes and a few others who had the misfortune to cross us. when we finally get to the gates we seen that they were locked somehow and we didn't have time to find the lock or anything else so I had to do what was necessary.

"FUS RO DAH" I shout and run through the large gaping archway and into the rest of Skyrim and quick as my feet could carry me.

I turn briefly to see if the rest of the group is behind me and thankfully they are. I also see that the large creatures that were coming over the distance to the south were much closer and I could almost see the actual size of them , which was probably at least twice the size of a mammoth. I find a good rocky patch with plenty of crevices to hide in so I signal to the group to hide in there and then we waited for what seemed like hours for the Elves to pass. Eventually just as they as were ready to go back to Markarth one of the Argonians slipped on a rock and a closer elf turns and approaches us.

"GOL HA DOV." I manage to whisper and send him the other way.

I exhale deeply and wait for them all to go return to their stolen city. We all move out of the highly uncomfortable crevices and caves and stretch our legs, I look again to the south and I could for the first time I see the abominable creatures face in perfect detail. Their faces were wrinkly like a prune and their eyes looked tired and had droopy skin below, them their tusks stretched to the earth and if left untended to probably further. I heard a faint gruff voice which seemed to say:

"Keep that thing in line, if that goes wild we'll all be in for it from King Heceriil and the worst part of that is he's coming from Alinor himself!"

"Where's Alinor?" I ask to anyone who would bother answering.

"It's the capital of the Summerset Isles and King Heceriil resides there." replied a Wood Elf.

"Thanks..."

"Bragor"He says

"Thanks Bragor." I say, thanking him.

"Well, if he's coming here then I'm going to kill him. Hopefully if he dies so does the rest of High Elf presence in Skyrim." I say.

"Well first we need a place to set camp." Aela says.

"What do you think Whiterun is for?" I ask her sarcastically.

After that we began on the long walk to Whiterun and I began to get increasingly worried about the strange creatures that approached from the south considering that we would inevitably have to fight them so I decided to ask Bragor since he seemed to know a lot about the Summerset Isles.

"Hey Bragor, any ideas what those big things that were coming from the south?" I ask

"Could you describe them?" He asks

"Tall, grey wrinkly skin and droopy eyes , big long tusks." I describe.

"Oliphaunts. They don't come from Skyrim or Summerset. I think if I remember rightly they're from... Orsinium. The Orcs are probably the only race hardy enough to tame them that'll be why we heard a faint gruff voice back there. The Aldmeri have conquered half , if not all, of Tamriel." Bragor explains

"Any ideas on how to take them down?" I ask rather distressed at the news.

"Kill the Rein-master or get it to run off a cliff." He says.

"Right thanks." I say, grateful at the information.

We again start walking to Whiterun having no clue how well guarded or how well armed they were. I hated to admit it but we may be slightly out-matched because in that temple I did not see warriors. I saw shopkeepers, bartenders and civilians. They may have been able to wield a blade but it was their skill and force behind it.

We set up camp in an are that seemed to be rather deserted due to lack of human or animal tracks. The group spent most of the night listening to tales of lore and adventure from Valenwood, the Black Marsh and Morrowind. Since I was too tired I decided to retire to my tent. Just before I fall asleep I see an unearthly glow coming from my sword's sheath. I pick it up and remove it from the sheath and look it around. I notice strange markings which I could not read but I identified them as Dwarvish runes ,_Oh brilliant now I need to find someone who can read Dwarvish!,_ I think to myself but then I remembered that Brynjolf usually carried a Runic alphabet booklet since he was on that mission for the Theives Guild and reading Dwarvish was vital. I'll ask him in the morning, I say to myself. I continue to look at the sword and I see that inside the handle is encrusted with what could only be explained as a soul gem which must be what froze that guard but then the question of why didn't it freeze the first. Perhaps once it starts to taste blood it's soul gem starts to find power and freezes its opponent, _that's probably right, _I think and go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE LONG MARCH**

When I wake up most of the camp is awake and I remember to ask Brynjolf for his Dwarvish runes book. When I find his tent he is still sleeping so I wake him up and ask him for his runic booklet.

"Brynjolf. Where is your runic alphabet book?" I ask

"In the knapsack." He says slightly annoyed at the fact he had to be woken up.

"Thanks." I say, taking the book to my tent.

I pick up my sword and start rubbing the markings on to a small piece of paper with a stone. After managing to successfully find all the correct markings I began to recite what it said.

"This blade was crafted by the dwarf masters of old. Should it find it's way to the wrong person all hell shall be unleashed ,however, given that the right person finds this blade first and uses its powers correctly peace may be restored to the land." I read.

That meant that either I'm going to unleash hell or restore peace and I don't think that can be done _without_ unleashing hell! But perhaps I don't truly understand the true power of my blade, I know that I can freeze people but that's about it, but perhaps that is the power of the blade but coldness is something of second nature to true Nords.

After I spent another couple of minutes trying to get my head round the strange inscriptions and what they meant I decided that somehow the dwarf masters must have foresaw an event which made this blade to Skyrim, perhaps it was the civil war they foresaw and Talos' knows why it's in Skyrim, Ralof came to my tent saying that we were again heading back onto our 6 day journey to Whiterun.

"Bormir, we're leaving." He says.

"Be with you in a minute." I reply.

I sheathe my sword and put it to the back of my mind as well as putting my armour on. When I walk out of my tent the sun is high in the sky, indicating that must be around noon. I start to walk out in front of the group and head east to Whiterun. After we walk a few miles Ralof approaches me and tells me something that has obviously been troubling him for a while.

"Bormir, you do know that the Elves won't exactly leave this little army unnoticed walking across the plains of Skyrim and I don't think regular people take a few thousand friends from each of the races for a walk!" He exclaims

"Well, like you said, it's a small army and woe betide anyone who challenges us all." I say, smiling.

The rest of the day was mostly untroubled besides a few armed patrols which were easily dealt with. When we set up camp the stars were shining and the moon cast beams of light across the plains and gave us a clear view of anyone who would try and attack us. Again we spend the night telling tales of adventure from far away places, this time I decide to stick around and share my stories

"I used to hunt dragons." I say, since no-one else seemed to be wanting to share. "You might remember , 10 years ago, the dragon Alduin was raising dragons from the dead and I had to kill them and. Once I even traveled through time to learn a shout that was used against Alduin eras ago. And then I had to travel to Sovngarde and fight Alduin with the very same people I learned the shout from." I say.

"How did you get back." A Nord asks.

"The people I learned the shout from used a special shout and sent me back." I explain.

After I share my Sovngarde adventures the silence seems to grow deeper and slightly awkward But we didn't need to wait long for something to happen. We first heard a small rumbling to the north but I didn't trouble to much with it as there was a giant camp located a few miles north but then it gradually grew louder and louder and closer and closer and eventually when I look up I see a giant on a mammoths back.

"RUN!" I scream to the army and sprint as fast as I can.

I sprint south and I hear my army following quickly behind me but when I turn to make sure I trip over a stone. I didn't have time to recover so I quickly catch a breath and roll to the side._How in the name of Talos do I kill a giant and a __mammoth, _I think and then it hits me. I quickly take my bow from my back and take some arrows from their quiver. I chase after the two beasts screaming at them as to lure them my way. Eventually, they turn and come in my direction. I start shooting arrows at the mammoth's head and after a few misses I eventually hit it's eye and it falls over. I sprint towards the stunned giant and and take two arrows out of the quiver. _ These had better be strong arrows, _I pray to myself and start scaling its arm. I get to it's shoulder just as the give way and I start attacking it's face with a flurry of shouts and swings from my sword.

"FUS RO DAH!" I shout in its ear while stabbing my sword into its left temple." FUS RO DAH!" I again shout making its ear red with it's blood making it obvious I had burst it's ear drum.

I take two other arrows and scale it's ear to get to it's head , I begin to get light headed at the height but manage keep my cool, When I make it to it's head I start to stab it as far as I can make it go. When I retract my blade I get sprayed with a grotesque fluid from it's head and it slumps forward on the mammoth's head which must've woken it because it stood up and started running into the distance. I quickly run down the giants back and pray that I don't break my legs jumping from the mammoth. I jump and by luck's favour I live but where was the group? I look around and see a mass of body-like outlines running so I decide to shout after them.

"COME BACK! THEY'RE DEAD!" I shout and begin to run after them.

After several minutes of running I finally catch them up. I run to the front of them and stop them. Ralof asks what happened.

"What happened?" Ralof asks.

"I killed it!" I say.

"How?" Someone else said.

"A sever case of brain freeze" I reply, smiling at my reply. " Let's get back to camp." I add.

When we eventually get back to camp it's way past midnight and I go straight to my tent to think up some battleplans.

"Well, what if I were to send a small group through a drain and get a mage or at least someone familiar with fire spells." I say, talking to myself.

"That could work." said someone through the tent materials.

"Who the fuck?" I ask.

"It's me, Ralof. That could work but where are we going to find a group of people willing to go through a drain and were will we get oil!" He exclaims.

"Well if so then we just storm the city." I say smiling."Now, off you go."

After Ralof goes away I go to sleep eager for day five of the journey to begin.

When I wake up the sun is a little lower in the sky so I must be getting some sort of rest. I put my armour on and walk out of my tent. When I am out of my tent the faces of my soldiers are gloomier and you could tell that their courage hung by a thread and one false word could send them heading for each of their countries. There was a day left before we expected to go to battle in Whiterun so we started the march a little earlier than usual because the soldiers needed something to do.

The rest of the day was rather settled until we came across an oliphaunt patrol.

"Get down!" I shout at my army as I hit the floor.

We lay on the grass for what seemed like hours and days waiting for the big beasts and when I crouched up a little I seen that Bragor was right the orcs were on the oliphaunts back.

"Take out the rein-master, eh?" I whisper to Bragor preparing an arrow and my bow.

"Don't, they'll know that they are being watched." He whispers back.

Eventually they pass and when I stand up I could see Whiterun in distance. We walked at a quickened pace and the day ended not far from the city walls and Brynjolf, Ralof and I are discussing battle plans.

"We go up the drains and if we follow the right path then we can appear in the guards barracks and kill them so there are none reinforcements"I say.

"I suppose but who will go through the drains." Brynjolf asks.

"I'll take a small group of people and then when our business is done in the barracks we'll come out and open the city gates where you come in and kill anyone in an elven uniform." I explain. "I'll take the first battalion ,Brynjolf you take the second battalion and Ralof you will take the third battalion." I add.

I walk out of the tent we were using and find my battalio.

"You are all coming with me."I say to my battalion which included Bragor and Farkas.

"Where are we going?" Bragor asks.

"The drains"I reply and walk up towards the city walls.


	10. Chapter 10

**THE BATTLE FOR WHITERUN**

We spend most of the night walking up to the side of the city walls to find an inlet for the drains of the city and get through it..

"Bleurgh!" I hear a voice from behind me say.

"Get used to it I don't know how long we'll be down here for." I say back to my battalion.

We trudge on through the water for what had to be a few hours before we managed to get on some dry land. I relish the fact that I would be no longer subdued to the cold and dirty water of the city. I walk on into the tunnels and quickly figure out that this was the tunnel complex under the dungeons which meant we were on track and weren't lost.

"This way!" I whisper to everyone who was behind me.

I walk around the tunnels and quickly solve the fact that we were going in circles and I remembered that the shaft was in the ceiling so I take the exact same route only this time I looked up and quickly I found the shaft._Finally, _ I say to myself and indicate to everyone that the shaft was above us. I open it up and jump through. Everyone seemed to either be asleep or on guard so I help everyone else up and we explore the the place to find where the guards are. We walk around for a couple of minutes and find them sleeping in their beds and we make sure that that bed was their death bed. We locate the exit and there was a guard sitting on a chair just as we went through the door and I quickly sent a blade through his neck.

We went through the door and saw that thhe sun was rising.

"How long were we in there for?" An Argonian asks.

"Well, it was a long walk." I say.

I walk up to the city walls and climb the steps and give an wolf cry to signal to Brynjolf. I notice that there are a good number of guards ,with well better weapons than I saw the other week, in the city keeping strict watch on daily life. After a few hours of watching and waiting they appear over the hills. We run down the stairs and open up the gates and in about twenty minutes Brynjolf and Ralof rush through killing the guards with their battalions. I rush to centre of the action and cut down whoever dares to draw a blade to me. I slice one after the other and just as I am about to finish off someone else an elf hits the back of my head and I fall to the ground. I quickly gather my wits and roll to the other side and sweep the elf of his feet. I get a good ook at him and see that he is a tall and strong elf but in any case I bring my blade down hard in to his stomach. My blade almost snapped in two by the thickness of the armour and again I found myself on the ground. The elf is just about to bring his sword crashing on me when I quickly grab a dagger and send through his leg. I stand up just as he falls to knee. He screams out in pain as he attempts to remove the dagger from his wound and when he does he howls even louder with the agony. I crouch and turn him around. I remove his helmet and ease his passing. I turn around and see that Ralof is strongly outnumbered. I take an arrow and ready my bow. I let go of the arrow and it pierces one elf's neck and manages to cut another's enough to kill him in a few seconds. Ralof handles the rest of them.

"I was doing fine!" He snaps, clearly annoyed at the fact I saved his life.

"OK, next time you can die!" I shout back at him.

He doesn't reply and he runs off to the Wind district and I quickly run after him. When I get in to Wind district I see that the once thousand strong army we had was weaker than 500. I run into the middle of the square and order all of my men to desert this area. I run into the dead centre.

"FUS RO DAH." I shout whilst spinning in a circle, which surprisingly kills most of the guards and not so surprisingly rips the roof and dents the walls of several houses."Alright march on Dragonsreach!" I shout to the Plains district.

I notice that there are some citizens have joined our cause and I wasn't going to say no,_The more the merrier, _I think to myself. I calmly walk up to Dragonsreach and just as I reach the bottom of the stairs I am jumped by someone. I struggle to break free but after I send my elbow into his stomach several times he begins to weaken. I break free of his grasp and I unsheathe my blade and he does so to. I strike at his shoulder but he manages to parry my attack get a good slice at my upper arm making it bleed profusely. I punch his face and remove his helmet and almost fall over my feet with the face that is under it.

"Bragor!" I exclaim readying my blade for a killing slice to his neck."What did they pay you?" I ask, with a distinct tone of disgust and betrayal in my voice.

"Let's say I owe something to the high elves." He says, with a smile."How the fuck did you think this place was armed to the teeth?" He says.

"You looked like many things Bragor but a rat and dead man weren't one of them." I say to him, bringing my blade through his heart.

"Good night , you Elvish bastard!" I say to his dying his body while retracting my sword.

I turn on his corpse feeling much colder on the inside now that I had just killed someone who I would've called friend. before I go to Dragonsreach I find and piece of cloth and tie it tight round my wound making the bleeding slower. I reach the top of the stairs and the doors burst open and running through it is an Argonian running out on fire, who once outside the door swiftly takes a nose dive into the water next to the stairs._What the fuck is going on,_ I say to myself and charge through the door. The first thing I see is a Elvish mage dressed in the usual mage robes and it doesn't take me long to discover the cause of the fire. The mage was conjuring a Flame Atronach. I see many Nords, Argonians, Elves and other beings set alight running round as if they were headless chickens. I needed to kill the mage but I didn't know how because surely he was either protected by magic or there was a group of guards protecting him. I shout Brynjolf and Ralof over and we duck behind a stone wall.

"Does anyone know any water spells?" I ask in desperation.

"No, but there's a bucket over there and there is some water outside so..." Ralof leads off.

"Right, on your count Bormir. You go for the water and me Ralof will keep him occupied."

"1,2,3!"I shout charging for the bucket.

I grab it and run through the doors. I dive into the water and see the smouldering corpse of the Argonian I saw, obviously too late to duse the flames before died. I fill the bucket and swim to the edge. I pull myself up and run back through the doors and see the Atronach. I charge at it and soak it with water , just as it throws a fireball at Brynjolf. Brynjolf dodges but only slightly and his hair gets slightly singed. I turn to the mage and see that he his downed but I know he won't be down for long as even I know a healing spell. I run over and kick him upwards to the nose which instantly kills him, _That is gruesome, _I say to myself. I turn around and see the Atronach shrink to the ground. I run over to see if Brynjolf is alright.

"Are you alright Brynjolf?" I ask.

"Nothing that will kill me." He replies.

"Then let's go find the elf in charge of this joint." I say as we leave the burning hall.

We walk upto the Jarls living quarter and see that there was definitely a rush to escape but the only one I knew was out of a window and that wouldn't end well. I walk around and see more signs that people were here. I throw over cabinets with fine jewels and strong armour inside and chest of drawers to see if there was a trapdoor underneath or a tunnel but to no avail. I stamp the floor in rage and hear a hollow sound from under the rug. I rip it from the floor and see a trapdoor.

"Finally." I say, barely louder than a mutter

I open up the heavy wooden and door and jump down into the barely lit tunnel. I take a lit torch from the holder on a wall and walk down the tunnel. Every so often I stop and listen ahead of me but I can only hear the faint scuttling of rats and other rodents. I look to the floor and see that the dirt has recently been stood upon so I quicken my pace. Before too long I begin to hear the faint whispering of voices and as I progress forward they get gradually louder. I see light and run for it. I escape the tunnel and see that it is far from Whiterun. I see two bodies running and I could only presume that it was the Jarl and his steward or housecarl, if they had that thing. I run after them. They see me and run faster. I pull out an arrow and manage to clip the Jarls heel. He drops to floor and I sprint faster and catch him up. The steward pulls out his sword but I shoot an arrow into his heart. I pick the Elf up.

"Why are the Elves in Skyrim?!" I demand.

"Why should I tell _you!"_ He replies

"Have it your way then." I say while head butting him, knocking him out.

I drag him back to Whiterun and in 5 minutes I and drag him through the tunnel, being as careless as possible. I come to the ladder and climb hitting his head on every rung. I appear through the floor and throw him on the ground.

"Brynjolf, Ralof!" I shout.

"What's happened?" Ralof asks.

"Take this piece of shit to the dungeons." I say.

"With pleasure." Brynjolf says while dragging him off.

I walk out of the living quarters and out of Dragonsreach and I know that this was the first step of many...


	11. Chapter 11

**INSIDE INFORMATION**

It's been a week since we conquered Whiterun and surprisingly there has been no signs of elvish retaliation. I walk out and look to the city. It has reverted to its shell and would take more gold than Skyrim has to rebuild. I walk down towards the dungeons , remembering my promise to Galmar. I walk up to the door and open it. The dungeons seemed much gloomier but I repressed this thought as I was already rather depressed because I wasn't sure whether Galmar's wife and child were in here. I walk into the dark and gloomy dungeons and go into the room where most of the cells were. I walk around them all but I can't find anyone but the old "Jarl" of Whiterun.

"Woman and child. Where are they?" I demand through the bars.

"Why would I tell you!" He yells back.

"Do you need an answer!" I say, pulling an arrow from the quiver.

"Gone. Sent them to Winterhold for the exclusive coming of King Heceriil." He says.

"Gods above." I sigh.

I slam my fist off of a nearby barrel in a rage, I had always hated Winterhold there was too much magic. It was on the north eastern tip of Skyrim which was , more or less, right next to Summerset. I walk back into Dragonsreach , which in comparison to the previous ruin wasn't that bad. I find Brynjolf and Ralof in the main hall and tell them the news.

"I need to go to Winterhold." I say, rather bluntly.

"Why?" They both ask.

"One the Heceriil will be there and two Galmar's family." I explain.

"And tell me how do you intend to get there?" Ralof asks.

"There's always a carriage at the stables." I say.

"I know that but it's more than a 5 day journey" Ralof says.

"Fair point." I say, starting to despair.

"Call Odahviing." Someone says from behind me.

I turn around. I see Farengar Secret-Fire.

"Farengar." I say taken slightly aback.

"Yes. It's me."

"How did you survive?" I ask.

"Easy. I ran."

"Where."

"Away."

"Is that the best you're going to give me?" I ask concluding the back and forth.

"Yes." He says.

"Is he even alive?" I ask. "I mean , I killed a lot of dragons a few years ago."

"It's worth a try." Ralof says.

I ponder whether I should risk using a shout of the specific shout mentioned for a while. I finally come to the decision of chancing it.

"Fine, I'll try." I say, hesitantly.

I signal to them to follow me up to the place I first trapped Odahviing.

"Stand back and if he arrives stay well back especially you ,Farengar." I say pointing him out specially. " OD AH VIING!" I shout to the sky.

I wait several minutes and see nothing. _I knew it,_ I say to myself just as I was about to say the same to the others I hear a rumble from the sky. I turn and see the dragon coming down into the hall , looking slightly nervous , if dragons got nervous, in case of the dragon trap.

"Dovahkiin, what do you require?" He asks.

"I need safe journey to Winterhold." I reply.

"And how do you intend to get down safely?" He replies.

"I don't quite know." I admitted." Perhaps you could drop me within a reasonable height."

"And do you expect not to break your legs." He says, making a fair point.

"Drop me over a lake." I say.

"OK." He says.

I tell him to wait while I gather my equipment and speak with Ralof and Brynjolf.

"Ralof and Brynjolf." I say making a sudden revelation.

"Yes, boss." Brynjolf says with Ralof.

"Don't start,"I say , I always despised being called something which made me seem higher from the rest of the people I was with." How many children ,Non Mer children, have you seen?" I ask.

"None, actually." They both say, puzzled.

"And how many "explorer camps" have you seen?" I ask, getting more horrified with what I'm thinking.

"A good few, probably about 30 on the way here." Brynjolf says, Ralof agrees.

"Put two and two together. What do you think you would get?" I ask.

"Oh, Divines." Ralof says, Brynjolf still looks puzzled.

"Brynjolf, you look confused so let me say this. There are no Nord, Breton and such and there are plenty of camps all over the place." He still looks confused." They have taken children to learn High elvish beliefs!" I say.

He finally gets it.

"Oh, Talos." He says.

"And that's why you are both are coming with me to Winterhold." I say.

They reply with a nod. We walk up to Odahviing and climb on his scales to his back.

"Hold on tight." I say back to them.

Odahviing rises and the wind almost knocks me back to Dragonsreach but I manage to keep a good enough grip on his scales. As we rise into the clouds my breathing becomes shallower but I live with it. Despite we weren't outside of Nirn's atmosphere it felt as though it was. We were about halfway there when the clouds began to turn from pure white to a murky grey. It was a sure sign that we were going to have some bad weather. We didn't have to wait for any bad weather because after 5 minutes it started to rain heaily. I let out a sigh of annoyance because I was already soaked to the skin. I ask Odahviing  
if we were close to where he planned to drop us.

"Are we close?" I ask.

"Yes." He says.

I take a sigh of relief at the fact we were close. He wasn't wrong, we were above the lake soon enough.

"Get ready to jump!" I shout back to Ralof and Brynjolf, I take a deep breath and jump.

I land in the water and almost freeze to death. The water was colder than The Throat of The World in winter. I swim to the shore and lay on the ground. I hear Brynjolf and Ralof behind me. They swim to the shore just as I lose consciousness...


	12. Chapter 12

**THE DREAM  
**

**I should clear this up before I get very confused reviews. This is a chapter is one of Bormir's dreams (as a teenager), I thought I should include it because he's knocked out cold. This will also shed emotion on Bormir.  
**

I woke up it was what you would call average weather in Helgen, quite sunny with a few clouds. I walked down and out of mysmall house and see Aumsi, my friend and secret crush . I walk up to her.

"Hey, Aumsi." I say.

"Hey." She replies.

"Do you want to hunt later?" I ask.

"Sure." Aumsi replied.

I turned and smiled to myself , _Yes!,_ I think to myself. I walk up to my house and enter. I walked up to my room and grabbed a dagger and bow with a quiver filled with sharply pointed arrows. I walked up to my wardrobe and picked out my hunting cloak. The reason I used this cloak rather than an ordinary one was that this was a browny green sort of colour which was excellent for blending with trees and grass. It was around two o'clock and I thought that it would be the best time to go hunting. I walk over to Aumsi's house and rap the door three times hard. She opens the door and walks out after quickly grabbing a bow, arrows and a short sword.

"Expecting trouble?" I ask, pointing at her blade.

"No, but better safe than sorry." She replies.

"Well, so long as I have a bow you'll be absolutely fine... and that's a promise." I say, smiling at her.

"A deadshot, are you?" She asks me.

"You could say. I can hit a chicken in the eye from fifty yards." I reply.

We walk out of the city making idle chatter on the Imperial legion's presence in Skyrim.

"I hate them. Especially the fact that the milk drinking cowards signed the White-Gold Concordat taking away the right to worship Talos."I say, anger in my voice.

" I know, but the Aldmeri wouldn't have yielded. We would have sending children and the elderly to fight for us." She says, making a valid point.

"Hmm, but I bet you if the Aldmeri Dominion where to directly invade Skyrim there would a great hero , a real public figure, who would gather an army and stand up against the Elves." I say, pride in my words.

"Well, until then we are just going to have to abide by the rules and follow the Concordat." Aumsi says.

"Besides, I suppose we all worship him in secret. Even the most cowardly Nords won't deny it." I say.  
I see a fox and quickly pull an arrow and shoot it in the chest. It lets out a yelp before it dies. I walk up to it and pull my arrow from it and put it back to it's quiver. I sling the fox over my shoulder and walk on, scanning the woods on the look out for any bigger animals which might get me more coin.

"I'm going to climb a tree, look for squirrels or birds." Aumsi said.

"Ok. Try to follow me if you can and if not then meet me back at the city gates." I say to her, she nods in agreement and saunters up the nearest tree.

I through the trees staying low to the ground with my cloaks hood up sneaking along the forest floor like a bird gliding through the air. I hear a twig snap and prick my ears up. I turn slowly in a circle, scanning for a deer or any other animal that could have made the noise. I see a bush shuffle and I slowly creep over the grass , keeping as low as possible. As I near the bush I eventually lie flat on my stomach and move inch by inch , ready for what was behind it. I creep to a corner of the bush and gradually rise to a crouch. I ready my bow and an arrow and quickly turn the bush and let it loose. It hit a doe's eye. I walk up to it and again retract my arrow. I unsheathe my dagger and do as best a job I could've done at skinning it. I sling the venison, hide and it's antlers over my back. I continue searching the woods in hope of finding a stag as they have bigger antlers and bigger means more coin. My next search is rather unfruitful the I find is more than small squirrels and the occasional rabbit. I decide to make one last search of the forest before I was going to call it a day. It was the right decision because after 15 minutes I came across a bear.

"Oh, you beauty!" I say to myself, it charges at me.

When it connects with me I go back about 10 yards and I was winded. It came on top of me and snarled, showing it's large teeth and bad breath. I free an arm and punch it's snout. It stumbled back and in that time gap I unsheathe my dagger and run to it. I climb on it's back but get flung off._ It was worth a try, _ I say to myself and pull out an arrow with it's bow. I quickly shoot and it connects in it's forehead. It slumps to the ground dead. I pick up my dagger and again skin it, taking it's pelt and claws. I decided to go home then. I found the path easy enough and every few minutes I check the trees for Aumsi, nut see nothing. I walk back to the city gates but I do not see Aumsi. I wait for a few minutes but she doesn't show up._ If she is dead so help the man who killed her,_ I say to myself running back into the woods. I return to where I last saw her and look up. I follow the branches that look strong enough to support a humans weight. I find a snapped branch and look down to and clearly see where she landed. I hit the ground and search for footprints in the mud. I find some that match Aumsi's but I also see much bigger ones right next to them. I follow them, gathering speed the further I get along. I come to a point where I see that Aumsi must have got away from him. I follow them at much faster rate, almost a sprint really. They stop and I look up. I see Aumsi sitting upright in the tree.

"Aumsi." I whisper up, she looks down, starled.

"Bormir!" She says sounding relieved.

She jumps down and I catch her in arms.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes, I just.. that imperial cut me, that's all." She says, but I know she was lying a cut didn't bleed as bad.

"Cut's don't bleed like that." I say.

"He stabbed me. But I'm fine, really." She confesses but as she spoke she dropped to the ground.

"Aumsi!" I say.

"I'm sorry, I should have stayed with you." She said, beginning to cry.

"Aumsi, I'm taking you back!" I say picking her up and sprinting as fast as my legs would allow me.

I reach the city gates and sprint through to the doctor. I barge through the doors and put her onto a table.

"Help her!"I shout at the doctor.

"What happened?" He asks.

"She was stabbed now help her!" I shout at the doctor.

He cuts the clothes where the wound was and looks at it.

"I'm afraid it's too deep. She'll be dead within minutes." He says, sorrowfully.

"Aumsi." I say, crying.

"Tell my parents... I love them." She says to me, with difficulty.

"I've never told anyone before but I love you, Aumsi." I say to her.

" I love you too." She said and then she passed.

I kissed her forehead and started to cry as I left for my house. I walk up to my house and go to my room. I go to my bed and then straight to sleep


	13. Chapter 13

**ARRIVALS**

**Back to Winterhold. Please note that I have made it slightly more realistic with alleys and such.**

I woke in an inn, feeling significantly better, I wasn't sure why I passed out as I was usually pretty hardy when it came to freezing. It was probably because I hit the ice first. I stand up and instantly know that I'd been out for a while because my legs were stiff and so was my back. I walk out of my room and into the bar. It's mostly filled with elves , which didn't come as a surprise as this was the nearest hold to Summerset. I walk up to the bar.

"An ale, as strong as you've got." I mumble to the barkeep." I mumble.

"Sure. It's about time you got up, you've been lying at death's door for 4 days." The bartender says.

"Oh,Divines. In that case add some cheese to that." I say, ready to eat anything.

"Coming up." She says and gets my ale.

I pay her and start drinking, quenching my thirst. Just as I get around half through the bottle two elves approach the bar.

"She-Nord, mead quickly!" One barks at the bartender, she returns with the mead.

I decide to eavesdrop on the guards and see what I can learn about Heceriil's arrival.

"So Tarene, I heard you were reassigned to the Kings personal guard." One asks.

"That's right, he arrives this afternoon, but I doubt this is the place to confer on that subject, Tellind." Tarene says.

"What's to be afraid of? No-one in here will kill you and certainly not this drunk,will you. You drunken Nord!" Tellind taunts me, laughing as he does so.

"Don't make me hurt you." I say, ready for a fight.

"What was that?You think you get to speak to me like that!" Tellind replies, raising his voice.

He tries to punch me but I grab his fist and begin to crush it.

"You think you get to hit me like that!"I shout in his, I release my grip and exit the inn.

When I leave I remembered about Brynjolf and Ralof. I went searching for them all around the city but to no avail. I give the city a once over and I'm glad I made the decision because after about 5 minutes I hear a shout.

"Help, thieves." The voice shouted.

I ran over to the person who shouted.

"Which way did they go?" I ask.

"That way." He replies, pointing towards the direction they ran in.

I start to sprint and they acknowledge the fact that they are being chased. They turn a corner into a small alley. I turn in after them and see them vaulting the wall. I run up to the wall and manage to vault it myself. I look left and right and see them both. I pick up two small stones, enough to bring a man to the ground with the right amount of force.I throw one and it hits the one who proceeds to bring down his partner._Two birds, one stone_, I chuckle to myself. I run up to them and pick them up.

"Get off me, you elvish bastard." One said to me, who I instantly identified as Brynjolf.

"That's not nice." I say to him, starting to laugh.

"Oh, sorry Bormir." He says.

"The four days you've been unconscious gave us time to make ourselves known to the guards." Ralof said.

"Well, you may have forgotten the fact that Heceriil is coming here and the guards won't hesitate to kill you if it means they'll get to meet him." I say.

"So this guy is some sort of god to the Elves." Brynjolf says.

"In a nutshell, yes." I say.

"So let's go God-slaying." Ralof says.

"Well, we would but he's not here yet." I say."And that gives us time to plan it out. Please tell me you didn't think we were just going to stroll up to him, pull a blade stab him through neck as soon as he came through the city gates?" I ask rhetorically.

We walk back to the inn. When we walk through the door I was extra sure to keep my head down as much as possible because of the earlier fiasco. We walk into the room and lock the all sit down in the room and speak about how we would kill Heceriil.

"Earlier, before I chased you two, I heard two guards talking. One said he's coming this afternoon, so I let a few days pass before we try any attempts on him. Here's what I suggest we do: We wait until nightfall when there will be fewer people and lights. Brynjolf you bump into Ralof , both of you acting nonchalantly, and take something it doesn't have to be money, or anything on that matter, just make sure that you give Ralof ground to accuse you of theft. Hopefully the guards ,which no doubt there will be some guarding the palace should chase Brynjolf. Meanwhile, I'm standing in an alley waiting for that to happen. Brynjolf you run and escape from them and meet Ralof back here. Understood and any questions? I ask.

"Just one, what happens if they don't chase me?"Brynjolf asks.

"Then, I'll probably have to kill them or travel light and climb the walls."I say.

We hear trumpets blaring from the gates and knew that Heceriil was arriving. I leave my weapons bar a small dagger in case a guard tried to jail me on account of being armed near the king. I walk out of the room and out of the inn to get a good look at him.I manage to get to the front of the crowds and see that he was a much older elf than I was accustomed to seeing. He had a very long and stood about 6 and a half feet in the air. His hair was grey with age and his eyes seemed to be soulless. His carriage rolled up to the castle, Heceriil exited and walked through into the castle.


	14. Chapter 14

**KING SLAYING**

5 days ago King Heceriil arrived and the commotion has died down. He never leaves the castle but for to deliver some horseshit speech about how the Aldmeri Dominion were only conquering Tamriel to because of some threat that only all the countries can united could withstand. I remember the speech he gave yesterday, this is what he said:

"Citizens of Winterhold, you may wonder why our presence in Skyrim is important. Well, I am willing to digress on this situation. The thing is, all our lives are in terrible danger. We may only live if we all pull together,don't quote me on that,"Which was obviously funny to him because he had a stretching smile."And yes, you may say why not ask all the countries ,which is a valid question, but you may all have fled to Akavir or another continent-"

"No, we wouldn't we would stand and fight!" Someone cut him off.

"Arrest him." He says."On this planet," He continues," The truth is we don't know what the threat is. As such we think it is alien to this planet." He finishes.

"How do we know if this is isn't just a big lie!" Someone else shouts out.

Guards approached him and arrested him as well.

I come out of my flashback and into the real world. I walked out of my room and only saw Ralof sitting at the bar with a mead. It didn't take me long to deduce the fact that Brynjolf was no doubt stealing again.

"Are you ready for tonight?" I ask him.

"So long as it goes to plan why should I worry." He replies, showing confidence.

"Good. You've got confidence. If I'm honest I'm hoping that the gods are showing favour to us because I don't fancy rotting away under Skyrim!" I say, speaking my mind.

"Anyway keep it down, the amount of guards in here if the catch wind we won't even make it past the door of this inn."He retorts, with a serious look on his face.

"You're right." I say

"I'm guessing that Brynjolf is away filling his coin purse" I say, changing the subject.

"That's right. Let's go find him." He says finishing off his mead.

We walk out of the inn and the sun is high in the sky. It stings my eyes. It takes a while for them to adjust to the change from the rather dark and glum inn. I look around the streets, they were bustling with life. _How do we find Brynjolf in this,_ I ask myself. Common sense told me to wait for someone to yell "Thief!" and chase the culprit. We walk around in the hopes of finding him. We move in and through all of the people and some alleys, searching everywhere for Brynjolf. After around 5 minutes of searching we eventually find him, eyeballing potential victims.

"Not thieving, were you?" I ask, smiling.  
"No! Just borrowing without people finding out." Brynjolf replies with a smile.

We laugh with each other and walk back to the inn. We reach the inn quickly and I head straight to my room and decided to get some rest before the big scheme.

I wake up after around seven hours of sleep, feeling much more ready for the task ahead. I walk out of the room and see Ralof and Brynjolf conferring. I approach them.

"Are you ready?" I ask, deadly serious.

"Let's go." Ralof says with the same tone.

We approach the door and leave in silence. As we walked to the castle, guided only by moon-light, the inevitability of failure loomed over us ,apparent as ever. The silence seemed to build as approached our destinations. I notice the alley where I should hide and I depart from my company.

"This is where we part ways, for now. Just get it done and if something goes wrong then head back to Whiterun and explain my fate." I say, expecting this to be the last time I heard their voice and felt the wind on my face and the fresh air filling my lungs.

"Talos guide you, friend." Ralof says, Brynjolf was away preparing to walk by and "steal" from Ralof.

"You too, goodbye." I say and sink into the darkness of the alley.

I crouch in the darkness and wait patiently. I fix my gaze upon the guards at the door, hoping for them to take the bait. I hear Brynjolf's footsteps. I see him pass the alley and bump in to Ralof.

"Sorry." I hear them mumble.

Ralof feels his pocket, pretending to have been pickpocketed.

"Stop, thief!" I hear Ralof yell, two of the four guards ran after him.

I sigh in dismay as I didn't want to have to kill more people than necessary. I appear from the shadows and approach the Elvish guards. I slay them before they even drew their swords. I was about to dress up as a guard and walk through the doors but I hear commotion from the other side. I signal Ralof to run away and I drag the dead Elves into the shadows closest to the door, next to the castle. I decide that I would need to climb the side of the castle and up the tower. I take off my armour, but for my chain mail, and take my regular blade and swap it for my dagger. I put all of this into the shadows where I hid the bodies and began to climb the castle. I grabbed the wall and found a suitable foothold. I lift my arm to another notch in the wall and place were my hands first where. I carry on this method until I couldn't find another hold._Shit!,_ I think to myself. I see that the main the part of the castle, where the main hall was presumably, was in reach of a strong jump. I take a deep breath and jump. I jump and glide through the air and manage to grab the edge of the castle. I swing my leg over the side and swing the rest of my body on top of the castle. I look up to the dark sky lit by a million stars and a moon and breath and get over the fact that I had to climb up and extra 20ft ,roughly. I take a last breath and stand. I approach the side of the tower and try to calculate my route up as best I could in the moonlight. I find my route and jump into it. I climb and climb and climb and my arms began to ache with the burden of me behind them. Thankfully, there was an open window nearby so I quickly grab onto the ledge and peek in. Deserted. I climb in and quickly scarper under the bed and let arms rest. I hear footsteps and voices. All expressions fades from my now sweating face. The door opens. An elf wearing fine clothes that only the rich or noble could obtain. I hear a voice that I instantly recognize it was Heceriil's._ God's be praised,_ I think to myself. The door stays ajar and I hear more chatter.

"What do I do about the Nords who have a brain?" A guard says.

"Kill them, I knew that cover up was far fetched but I didn't think they would try and resist." Heceriil says, sounding rather panicked.

I hear the door close and the king sits down. I creep from under the bed and draw my dagger. I stand and cast a shadow ,from the candles, all over the room. I walk up to him.

"You're damn right we'd resist!" I whisper, my voice filled with hate.

Just as I'm about to slit his throat the door opens. I see the elf from the bar 5 days ago.

"You!" He shouts.

"You!" I shout back.

He quickly draws a dagger and throws into my shoulder. I shout in pain. I try to rip it free but it was stuck in tight. I knock out the king before he seen my face and I run up to Tarene and slit his throat. No-one knew my face and I intended to keep it that way. I ran up the spiral staircase with a bunch of guards at my tail. I stab one and he falls which trips up all who followed.I sprint up the spiral staircase faster and eventually reach the highest room in the tower. I realize that my time had came. I turn around noticing an open window and the water under.

"Kneel!" A guard barks" Hands up!" He yells again.

"You think my death will protect your King!" I say." I have an army, ready to die for his death!" I yell to them and run and dive from the window.


End file.
